Angel's Tale
by Aella Rosewood
Summary: Yui and the boys weren't the only ones forced to go to Zeus' school. Aphrodite Cytherea is forced to go to attend this "cruel stupid" school, as she says. She will learn much about the human heart, but is it enough to free her from her own curse and Zeus' punishment for not passing? *DionysusxOCxTakeru*
1. Chapter 1

A bright blue light, and here I am now laying on the dirty floor. "What is this place?" I ask standing up and dusting myself off. "What's going on?" I see a door and decide it would be better to look around than sit around. Once outside of the room I see a courtyard with a male with long blonde hair playing with some birds. Instead of socialize with someone who honestly seems like they have no knowledge of what's going on, I move on and try to find someone I recognize. "This place reminds me of something… but what? I can't remember…."

And that's when I saw him, "Hades…?" He turned to look at me.

"Aphrodite? You're here too?" He asked.

"Where… is here?" I asked annoyed at the entire situation. My long ankle length blonde hair blew in the wind as I looked around.

"I don't know, honestly, But you should probably get away from me, I'll bring you misfortune," I rolled my eyes at his words. It was always like that with him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," I snapped as I left. My ankle long blonde hair flew behind me as my heels clicked as I walked down the hallways.

I came to a room with a large staircase in the middle of it. "It appears that everyone is here," I looked up to the top of the staircase and saw the Greek God Zeus descend the red steps. "Welcome to my garden, to my academy my beloved students."

"Cut the crap!" Another god with blue hair yelled. "You're behind all of this?"

"Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon, Tsukuyomi. Norse god of light, Balder. God of fire, Loki. God of thunder, Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades. God of fertility, Dionysus. God of the sun, Apollon. And goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. You will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity," Zeus explained.

"Do you really think we'll do as you say?" The Norse god of fire asked.

"Return my brother and I to our world, or else…" Susanoo said before summoning water the surrounded his body.

"There will be hell to pay," Loki said as he raised his hand, flames covering his palm. They both leapt forward, Susanoo growling and Loki laughing as they charged with their elements in hand.

_Three. Two. One. Zap. _Both gods flew backwards to the bottom of the stairs. "If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore," Zeus raised his staff and a bright light filled the room.

I watched as a ring appeared on Apollon's finger. A necklace attached to Hade's neck. An earing hung from Dionysus' ear. An ear cuff appeared on Balder's ear. A band wrapped around Thor's arm. A necklace appeared on Loki's neck. On Susanoo's ankle appeared an anklet and a bracelet appeared on his brother, Tsukyomi's, wrist. Meanwhile, I felt two earrings attach to each ear, my long blonde hair disappear from behind me, and a bead headband lay on my head.

"What is this? I can't get it off!" Loki yelled as he pulled at the necklace.

"Apollon-san…" the girl who's name I hadn't heard said.

"He's right. It won't come off," my eyes widened at Apollon's words. I lifted my hand to the headband and pulled at it, but it didn't even move.

"These shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. Those shackles are the proof!" Zeus said confidently.

"You made my long hair disappear you bastard!" I yelled furious. "You should know better than to mess with the way a woman looks!"

"That's enough!" Loki held up his hands, but the little bits of fire that he did produce on his fingertips quickly faded away. "What's happening?" he asked as he looked at his palm.

"Same with me," Susanoo said as the water around his hand dissipated.

"You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, your shackles will remove themselves. Come!" Zeus pointed his staff at the ceiling and a hole opened up and a huge orb lowered into the room. "Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will all be trapped in this garden… forever."

A few of us gasped. "This isn't funny!" the blue haired god growled.

"Are you serious?" Thor asked.

"Zeus, that's tyrannical!" Hades argued.

"I shall not entertain protests. It has already been decided. Thoth," Zeus called and an Egyptian god stepped out from the shadows. "This man will be your instructor."

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth," he introduced.

"Your classmates will be these many spirits," Zeus said as he tapped his staff against the steps and called forth many souls that filled the hallways and garden's grounds.

"So many in an instant," the other girl gasped. "Amazing."

"Kusanagi Yui," Zeus called. _So that's her name._

"Your responsibility is to lead the gods and goddess to graduation. Is that clear?" He asked. Yui looked at him for a moment before Thoth spoke.

"Tomorrow morning, you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony. That is all. You are dismissed for the day. Kusanagi… come with me," Thoth said before walking off.

"Right!" She said before following Thoth.

I turned and walked off with irritation. I went and found my dorm room quickly and looked at my hair in the mirror. "Why my hair?" I asked holding a lock of my light golden hair. "Curse you, Zeus. You'll pay for taking away my beautiful hair!" I growled and then sighed.

"Princess!" I heard Apollon call out the childhood nickname he had given me years ago. "Come join us for a swim!" I raised an eyebrow before rolling my eyes. "Princess?" He said once again slowly opening my door.

"I'm coming!" I said putting my hand against the door. "Give me a minute," I said taking my clothes off and wrapping a towel around myself.

Once we got there we found Hades standing nearby and Dionysus already dipping his feet into the pool, which actually turned out to be a hot spring. "This dorm even has a hot spring. It's amazing!" Apollon said getting in. Quietly, I went into the spring as well. I was completely in the water, naked like Dionysus and Apollon. The three of us were basically siblings and we've taken baths together since we were little.

"Apollon, are you going to attend the academy?" Dionysus asked.

"Regardless of his methods," Apollon started with a serious expression, "don't you think studying as humans sounds interesting?" he finished excitedly.

"Sounds like too much work to me. Don't you agree, Princess?" Dionysus asked turning to me as I played with my short hair.

"Sounds like a waste of my time," I growled lightly.

"Aww, you too, Princess?" Apollon whined.

"You know how I feel about humans, and now even my beauty has been turned into that of a human. I look disgusting!" I said before dunking my head under the water.

"I'd have to agree with them," Hades said once I came back up for air.

After staying in the water for a bit longer, I got out and went back to my dorm room to go to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at my leisure and looked out the window. "At least, it's a beautiful garden," I sighed to myself before getting dressed and walking out to the gardens sitting on the edge of a fountain. I dragged my fingers through the water slowly as I glance at my rippling reflection. I then run my hand through my bright blonde hair and close my eyes as I tilt my head up towards the sun. I smile slightly as I feel the warmth on my face. I leaned back, supporting myself with my arms, as I placed my legs up on the edge as well. I leaned back as I let my body absorb the warm sunlight.

"Princess!" My eyes shot open and I started to loose my balance on the ledge.

"Wah!" I yelled out as I started to fall towards the cold water. I closed my eyes hoping it would just get over with as I felt like the fall was in slow motion.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and upper body. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Dionysus with a smirk. "Caught you, like always, Princess."

"Princess! Are you alright?" Apollon asked as he ran up to us.

"I'm fine," I said moving slightly to get out of Dionysus' hold. But it was not to be. Dionysus picked me up like I was his bride and held me. "What are you doing?!" I growled.

"We are going to the entrance exam together," Dionysus explained.

"What?! Go to that?! It's just a waste of my time!" I yelled flailing about in his arms.

"Come on. Apollon and I are both going. It could be fun! You at least have to come support Apollon. He's going to be giving a speech."

"Please, Princess?" Apollon said with his puppy dog eyes.

I glared at him for a few minutes before rolling my eyes and sighing loudly. "Fiiine, but only because you said please," I said turning my head to look away from them. "Now will you put me down, Dionysus?"

"Nope," he giggled as we began to walk off.

"Dionysus!" I yelled trying to get out of his arms, unsuccessfully. After about five minutes of squirming, I finally gave up and let him carry me.

He went into the hall, and ahead of us we saw Yui. "Fairy!" Apollon cried out causing her to turn around. "Dee-dee and Princess are here!" He cheered. "They are both Greek gods, like I am."

"Apollon insisted I come. Sounds like a chore, but fine, as long as Princess here comes too," he said looking down at me as I glared.

"You'll pay for carrying me like this," I growled quietly.

"Thank you!" Yui said excitedly.

"There's no more time," Balder said stepping forward. "We six will prepare for the ceremony."

"Okay!" she responded.

"Hey! I don't do manual labor!" I argued.

Dionysus laughed, "Don't worry, I'll do your work for you. How about that, Princess?"

I glared for a moment before looking away, "As long as you put me down right now!" Dionysus and Apollon laughed as he set me down. I dusted off my outfit and took a deep breath straightening my posture. "Alright… let's go." I said beginning my walk to the auditorium.

It took us, well them, a little while to set up, but once everything was done, it looked fairly nice. I did, however, help Balder dust a few things, as to not seem lazy.

Finally, the entrance exam began. "The entrance exam shall now begin," Thoth said standing in front of the large mass of our class. "I shall read the new students' names. Aidoneus. Hades Aidoneus. Absent. Apollon Agana Belea."

"Here!" Apollon confirmed his attendance.

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Here."

"Susanoo… Totsuka Takeru…. Absent."

"Tsukuyomi… Totsuka Tsukito."

"Here."

"Dionysus Thyrsos."

"Here."

"Aphrodite Cytherea."

"Here," I said before mumbling a extremely quiet 'unfortunately.' Dionysus bumped me with his elbow, having heard my little comment.

"Balder Hringhorni."

"Here."

"Thor Megingjard and Loki Laevatein. Both absent. The student representative will now state the pledge. Apollon Agana Belea, to the front."

"Yes, sir," Apollon said as he stood up before making his way up onto the stage. "I hereby swear, we, the students, enter this academy today. I am shocked by how sudden this has been. I am truly, truly shocked." I noticed Zeus, who had stepped forward to stand in front of Apollon, slightly glare. "Brought to an unfamiliar place, I do not know what will happen next." My eyes widen for a few seconds. '_I'm surprised Apollon has the nerve to say these things to his father's face. He just earned some major respect points in my book.' _I thought to myself. "However, there must be a reason for this. Over the next year, not as gods but as humans, we will study their history, culture, and love. And with our wonderful new friends, I promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate. Representative of the new students, Apollon Agana Belea." Apollon then turned around and held up his fist to the sky. "Let's do our best, everyone!" I smirked and held back a laugh. I then raised my hands from my lap and clapped for the enthusiastic sun god.

Afterwards, Dionysus and I praised Apollon for his job well done. I hung my arms on his shoulders from behind him and laughed. "Well done, student rep."

"Nicely done, bro!" Dionysus praised.

After the entrance ceremony we were allowed to relax for the rest of the day. I made my way back to the gardens and enjoyed the nice weather before heading back to my room for the night.

I ignored what Thoth was saying as I looked at myself in my handheld mirror. I glanced over to see Dionysus taking a nap and I giggled as he muttered in his sleep.

"These grapes are delicious." Thoth must have heard his moans and turned around to see him sleeping before he continued teaching.

Once Thoth's back was turned, Balder leaned over and pulled on Dionysus' sleeve. "Hey, that isn't a good idea. Come on, Thyrsos." Balder started to shake Dionysus' slumbering body a little more. "You have to wake up. Oops-" Blader said as he fell backwards somehow over his chair.

"Bal-bal!" Apollon said as he jumped out of his seat. "Are you okay? Are you alright, Balder?" He ran behind Dionysus waking him up as he made his way over to Balder.

"Huh? What? Are monsters attacking us?" Dionysus asked as he held his head in worry.

"_Are monsters attacking us?_" Tsukito muttered as he wrote it down.

The other students then began to panic. "Uh… wait. Calm down, everyone."

I stood and pointed out the window with a scared look on my face, "There it is! Everybody run!" I placed my hand over my mouth as I held back laughter as the students ran out of the room. Thoth slammed his hands down on his desk and I burst out laughing as I pointed towards the door the students had run out of. Thoth then left the room with Yui running after him.

I stayed with Dionysus as I laughed. "Did you see them run? Ahahaha!" Dionysus just shook his head with an unamused face, having been tricked also. "Oh come on, just try and admit that wasn't funny-" _Gong. Gong. _I stopped laughing as I heard the ringing of a bell. I looked outside and watched as the weather changed. "Did it just become summer?" I asked.

"Zeus must have changed the seasons," Dionysus said also looking out the window and into the gardens.

Apollon, Dionysus, Yui, Tsukito, Balder, and I all sat together eating yummy desserts. I sat in between Apollon and Tsukito on the couch eating a slice of angel food cake with strawberries on top.

"Summer vacation? Is that some kind of break for the summer? It's a break, right?" Apollon asked Yui.

"Yes," Yui confirmed.

"Great," Dionysus chimed in. "I thought school just started, but we already have a vacation."

"No, it isn't normally like this," Yui said holding up her hand. "Summer doesn't come so suddenly."

"What? Really?" Dionysus questioned.

"Anyway, we need to think of a way to get the truants to attend school," Tsukito said.

"Um, this is just an idea, but what if we showed them the fun side of school life? There are many school functions during summer vacation."

"Functions?" Apollon repeated.

"That's right. Like outside school and seaside school," Yui explained.

"Yui-san, you just spoke like he does," Balder said as he pointed to the two of them. they both said 'huh?' together before Balder continued. "You repeated the same word."

"Oh, they aren't the same. It's "outside" school and "seaside" school. Both are overnight trips, but outside school is in the forest or mountains, and seaside school is on the beach."

"Oh, I see," Balder said with a smile.

"The beach sounds fun! I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to learn more about humans," Apollon said excitedly.

"You studied on your own?" Yui asked with enthusiasm.

"The most useful book of them all was this one!" He held up a book with a couple holding each other on the beach to show Yui. "_Even Cupid Runs Away Barefoot: 100 Summer Flings. _it really was informative. It's great!" I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Yui gasped a bit. "Even this book recommends the beach. 'At the beach in midsummer, setting sun at your backs, rubbing naked bodies together breeds friendship.' If we go to the beach, I'm sure everyone will want to come to school. I'm sure they will!" Apollon finished with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, breeding "friendship," that's what it's called," I muttered quietly to myself so no one would hear.

"I'm sure Totsuka Takeru will come to the beach. As a god of the sea, he loves the beach."

"I do like the idea of the beach though," I said placing a finger on my lip as I thought about it.

"I'll invite Thor and Loki," Balder said.

"Good idea. Dee-Dee, Princess, and I will invite Uncle Hades!" Apollon said.

"Uncle?" Yui asked.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" Apollon asked.

"Hades is our uncle," Dionysus explained as Apollon walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"And we're brothers," Apollon smiled.

"I, however, am not related to them," I explained. "I'm kinda in my own family, but still apart of the Greek gods," I giggled and smiled at Yui.

"You are?" Yui said in a questioning tone. The three of of us just smiled in confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone's here!" Apollon cheered with tears in his eyes. "Everyone came!" We all stood at the gates to exit the academy's gardens and into the forest. "Then, follow us. We're leaving!" Apollon said over his shoulder as he prepared to leave. "Let's go to the seaside school!" He cheered with his fist lifted into the air.

We then began our walk to the beach. And it didn't take long before the complaints started.

"Hey, I'm sweating like crazy here," Loki whined.

"My legs are tired, too," Takeru said with a tired face.

"Apparently, that's how human bodies work," Balder explained.

"Seriously?" Takeru asked.

"It feels so gross!" Loki complained. "How far do we have to walk? Surely not all the way to the beach," he yelled up to Yui.

"To the beach. The whole way," Apollon answered with a smile.

"Come on," the two whiners said together.

"If we're going to the beach, isn't there an easier way to go?" Takeru asked. Loki leaned over exhausted.

"The journey is important, too," Yui said looking back at them.

"What?"

"The picnic- I mean seaside school last fromt the moment we leave the academy until the moment we return.

"_The picnic lasts until we return…_" Tsukito muttered as he wrote it down in his notebook. "A wonderful old saying handed down through the ages."

"Actually, it isn't," Yui said with a drop of sweat running down her face.

"Brother, you don't need to write that down," Takeru said as he walked up to his brother with his hand out in front of him as he pointed at his chest. "And you," he said turning to Yui, "stop saying nonsense, weed!"

"We- My name is Kusanagi Yui!"

"Kusa? That means "weed," doesn't it?" Takeru asked as he pointed to her and laughed.

"Hey, knock it off, you good for nothing male!" I growled walking over to him. "Never insult a lady, especially in front of me, you dog!"

"Okaay then," Dionysus said as he walked over to me and picked me up placing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down so I can teach this mutt a lesson!" I growled pointing at Takeru from Dionysus' back.

"Mutt?!" He yelled walking after us.

"Aphrodite! That's enough!" Dionysus said as he switched to carrying me bridal style and covering my mouth with his hand while I mumbled muffled various curses into his palm.

We continued walking and eventually Yui spoke to Hades about being so far behind but he of course told her to get away from him.

We we made it to some cliffs with waterfalls, Dionysus set me down so I could explore the various areas with excitement shining in my eyes. After the waterfalls, we crossed a bridge that went from one floating island to another.

"Dionysus! Look!" I pointed leaning over the rope to try and touch a goose flying nearby.

"Dite-dite!" Apollon yelled out as he grabbed me, pulling me away from the edge. Yui was having the same problem with Loki just a bit behind us.

We then came to a cannon we had to walk through with turquoise crystals growing like flowers in the cracks of the rock walls. Loki tried to climb the wall to get to a cluster of crystals. Meanwhile, Tsukito took notes as we continued walking.

We reached another forest, I skipped around Dionysus excitedly. "We're almost there, right?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yui said we should be there soon, yes."

A little while after that we reached the edge of the forest and the green grass turned into soft sand. "Wow!" I said with a huge smile.

"The beach sure is great!" Takeru cheered.

"Loki, aren't you glad you came?" Balder asked as Loki looked out at the sea.

"Yeah, it's not bad."

Hades walked up from behind us, "The beach…."

"Well, let's start enjoying this seaside school," Apollon said as he walked forward, dropped his bag, and started taking off his shirt. "Let's start by swimming. Let's swim!" Apollon then proceeded to take off his pants startling Yui.

"Wait! Hey, s-stop!" Her face turned red and she covered her face with her hands. "You're changing here?" She then crouched down not facing the group of gods and myself.

"Look, look... at these swimming trunks!" Apollon said stepping out of his pants. Yui sat up a little bit before turning around and seeing Apollon in his swimsuit. "I read about it in a book. When humans go to the beach or pool, they wear them under their clothes.

"Wh-what are you, a child?" Yui said.

"At Apollon's recommendation, we wore out swimsuits under our clothes," Dionysus said before I playfully ripped off his shirt laughing as he chased after me to pull my skirt down. We laughed before taking off the other piece of clothing ourselves. Yui looked at all of us to see our swimsuits with blush on her cheeks. '_Aw, so cute.'_ I giggled to myself in thought.

"Fairy, go change," Apollon said.

"O-okay!"

_Gong. Gong. _The winds picked up and clouds rolled in blocking out the sun.

"Huh? What is this?" Loki asked.

"It's cold," Thor said simply.

the plants around us quickly began to die and the leaves on the trees turned brown. "It seems to be fall," Tsukito said.

"What is this?" Takeru growled.

"This sucks," Loki began to complain again, but this time I wasn't really against him.

"It's so cold," Dionysus said rubbing his arms and shivering.

"Dio!" I whined walking in between Dionysus and Apollon. "I'm cold!" I shivered as I pulled them closer to my body on each side.

"It's because of me…" Hades said stumbling around looking at his hands. "I brought everyone misery by coming here."

"No, Uncle Hades," Apollon said. "It's him. He did this." '_Zeus…. Why does he have to keep ruining things for me?!' _I growled in my thoughts. "Don't let the seasons beat you. I'm going to swim. After all, this is a seaside school." Apollon said determined.

"Apollon-san…" Yui mumbled.

"Impossible," Thor said bluntly. "You'll make yourself sick."

Tsukito stepped forward and raised his hand, "I'll swim, too."

"Are you both insane?" I asked snuggling up to Dionysus due to Apollon leaving my side.

"I decided I was going to swim at this seaside school," Tsukito said in his own kind of determined voice.

"Tsuki-tsuki!" Apollon said happily as he hugged the other god.

"Brother, don't…" Takeru stated.

"You should follow through with decisions," Tsukito told his brother.

"Alright!" Apollon cheered. The two gods walked into the sea to where the water was about waist high. "This is so fun!"

"It's cold," Tsukito admitted.

"I'm cold just looking at them," I said rubbing my arm.

After a few minutes both of them looked like they were starting to feel the cold. "Come on, guys," Apollon said holding his arms around his chest.

"It's four degrees Celsius," Tsukito calculated.

More minutes went by and Tsukito was shaking from his shivers as Apollon spoke. "I-it is-isn't th-that c-cold…." he said before sneezing.

"Brother!" Takeru yelled out.

"Please stop!" Yui yelled afterwards.

We then quickly took the two dedicated swimmers to the cabin we would be staying at, and sat them down in front of the fire with blankets wrapped around them. "Be sure to warm yourselves up," Yui said after handing them a hot cup of tea. I sat down on Dionysus' lap watching Apollon and Tsukito.

"Apparently, humans can catch something called a cold," Balder said holding a blanket. Apollon nodded as Tsukito said 'yes.'

My breathing became shaky before I let out a small sneeze. "You still that adorable sneeze, Princess!" Dionysus laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled looking back at him. He laughed as Balder stepped forward and laid the blanket in his hand around my shoulders. "Thank you, Balder," I said placing the blanket over my head and shivered a few times before stopping. "Female human bodies are so weak. I didn't even touch the water!" I growled mostly to myself.

"I came because Balder insisted that this would be fun, but it's boring," Loki whined on the couch.

"Loki," Balder spoke. "There are plenty of fun things to do besides swimming."

"That's right! There's beach volleyball, smashing watermelons, surfing…"

"Those all sound cold," Takeru said angrily. "I know you said I should come, brother, but I was stupid to follow you.

"Take-take," Apollon whimpered.

"Thor, Balder, let's go," Loki said as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Brother, let's go, too," Takeru insisted.

"Wait!" Apollon stood up his blanket falling off of his shoulder. "Please wait! I'll search for a way… I'll find one! A way to make seaside school fun." Apollon then ran out of the room.

"Apollon!" Hades called as he ran past him.

"Apollon-san!" Yui exclaimed. Yui then left and went after Apollon.

I tensed up ready to yell when I felt Dionysus' hand cover my mouth. "Don't yell, Princess."

"I'm leaving. Let's go Thor," Loki said as Thor stood up and they both prepared to leave.

"You can't leave," Balder said.

"Apollon isn't in charge. I don't have to listen to him," Loki said crossing his arms with his nose in the arm.

I sat as I watched Balder and Tsukito run out of the room to tell Yui and Apollon that they were leaving.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" Dionysus asked me. I nodded my head.

He slowly let his head move away from my mouth and I quickly jumped up and got out of his arms before he could catch me. I walked up to Loki with determination, my blanket falling to the floor. "Who do you think you are?!" Behind me I heard Dionysus mumble an 'oh great' but I didn't pay attention to him. "Don't you see they are trying to make this fun! It's not their fault Zeus changed the weather, and yet they are still trying to make this fun! Why? To show you that school can be fun! So we can all graduate and get out of this hellhole!" I glared up at Loki who was an inch or two taller than me.

Loki looked at me with wide eyes, but I didn't back down my death glare when he began to glare back. "Some goddess of beauty you are," Takeru muttered next to us.

"What did you say, mutt?" I growled turning my death glare to the mutt. He looked at me with a look of fear before he snapped himself out of it.

The door opened before any of us could continue talking. Balder and Tsukito entered the room. "What now?" Loki asked. Loki sat down on the couch Takeru was. Dionysus stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me away from the red head and blue head. He then pulled me onto his lap as we listened.

"Since Apollon is the student council president, you must obey his instructions," Tsukito explained.

"Wait until they return," Blader spoke.

"You've said nothing but that. And Apollon isn't back yet," Loki argued. i glanced outside to see it was dark and the sun was just about done setting.

"Neither is the weed," Takeru said sighing and leaning on his bent arm.

"Why is Apollon going to all this effort for the seaside school, anyway?" Loki asked with his hands behind his head.

"What are you trying to say?" Thor asked.

"Isn't he Zeus' son? Maybe he's only pretending to be our friend, while working to ensure Zeus' plan goes well, or something," Loki laughed.

Hades stood up from his seat on the other side of the room. "That cannot be."

"Why not?" Takeru asked.

"Because he… Apollon… has a love more pure than you can imagine for you. No, for all of us. That is how he is." Loki looked down at Hades' words.

"I agree," Tsukito said.

"So do I," Balder agreed.

"Forget it!" Loki said standing up. "I'm leaving!" Loki walked to the door and went outside.

"Sorry! Sorry it took so long!" I heard Apollon's voice. I stood up from Dionysus' lap and walked outside.

"Thanks for waiting," Yui said as she ran up behind Apollon.

"I wasn't waiting! I'm leaving!"Loki yelled.

_PSSSS BOOM! _I looked up into the sky to see a beautiful glowing circle that streamed down in the sky.

"What? What was that?" Dionysus asked coming outside. The others stood up and followed suit to come outside.

"Did a bomb just explode?" Hades asked alarmed.

A few more shot off, one blue and one green.

"What are those?" Takeru asked.

I smiled as I leaned a little over the porch fence. "Woah!"

"A flower," Thor said.

"Flowers in the sky?" Takeru asked.

"They're called fireworks," Yui explained.

"Fireworks?" Takeru looked back up at the sky as more shot off. "They're amazing."

"They're far more beautiful than I imagined," Apollon said happily.

"Apparently, humans invented these," Balder explained.

"They went back to the academy so they could show these to us," Tsukito said.

"They are so pretty!" I said watching with excitement.

After the fireworks ended, Yui gave us sparklers, which are like mini fireworks you can hold in your hands. Loki and Takeru chased Dionysus with their sparklers while Balder was helping Apollon light his. Thor, Hades, and Tsukito just kneeled down close to the ground and watched as they sparkled. Once Takeru and Loki's sparklers ran out, I grabbed Dionysus and started dancing with him. The words flowed out of my mouth like they were my first language as I sang. ( watch?v=p6R2s1IxHYA) I twirled around and danced with the sparklers in my hands. Dionysus and I laughed as we danced around together. Seeing our fun, Apollon came over and danced with us while singing along with me.

As we danced, I noticed the eyes of everyone on us, but that wasn't something new for me. Instead I just sang more and enjoyed the dance with my "cousins." I especially noticed Takeru's eyes that never left my body. When my sparkler finished, I danced over to Yui and pulled her into our dance. I showed her a few moves as Apollon and I sang. She laughed nervously as she moved with me. After a little bit, she stopped dancing and I went back to Apollon and Dionysus where we finished our dance and posed. Uncle Hades was the first to clap for us, the others a little stunned before they joined in.

The three of us laughed before joining the others to just relax and enjoy our time. I stood next to Yui, who was holding a package of sparklers, as Loki walked up to us. She held two out to him. "If you entertain me again, I wouldn't mind attending classes," he said after snatching the sparklers from her hand. Takeru then walked up to us.

"Hey, weed… humans can make some pretty neat stuff." Yui, Apollon, and I smiled.

We then set off a huge sparkler that sat on the ground and messed around it for a little bit.

"That was fun!"

"It wasn't bad."

"Let's play even more next time!" Were a few comments I heard.

"Next time, I'll teach you all to dance with us!" I said raising my hands in the air high above my head.

"No! Princess is my dance partner!" Dionysus said wrapping an arm around my waist from behind me laughing as he picked me up a bit. Just barely out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something, an emotion, in Takeru's eyes, but it quickly faded as he noticed my gaze.

"Dio! I want to dance with everyone!" I laughed as he set me down and I skipped ahead twirling around happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"These are the primary types of clubs." Yui and Apollon were talking to all the gods, and myself, about creating a few clubs.

"So through club activities, humans interact and learn to establish strong ties with others?" Apollon asked.

"Yes. I thought club activities would help in learning to understand the human heart."

"Great idea, Fairy!" Apollon praised. "You have the student council president's support."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Everyone, are there any club activities you'd like to try?"

"I'm interested in the tennis club," Balder said. "I'm especially interested in softball tennis."

"I'd like to join the tennis club, too," Apollon said.

"Then you can play with Balder-san," Yui said turning to the green eyed blonde hair Greek God.

"No, I want to play hardball tennis," he explained.

"That's important to you, isn't it?" Yui asked with a drop of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Softball sounds so wonderful. It has a kind of feel, and I like that it's generally played in pairs. Youth is about helping one another!"Balder spoke passionately as he posed dramatically.

"Yeah…" Yui said nervously.

"I'm going to experience my youth, too. You won't beat me, Bal-Bal. We'll have a friendly rivalry!" '_That's not going to turn out well...' _I thought to myself.

"You should just play together…." Yui weakly suggested. "What about you Dionysus-san?"

"Well, the gardening club sounds nice."

"Aphrodite-san?"

"I like the sound of a beauty club," I said with one of my innocent beautiful smiles.

"Beauty club?"

"Yes. With making new dresses and doing my makeup."

"You already do those things, Princess," Dionysus laughed. I quickly sent him a glare.

"I wouldn't mind joining the gardening club either. Roses are my favorite flower," I finished.

"What about you, Loki-san?"

"Me? The going home club."

"That isn't a real club-" Yui started.

"I'll join that one, as well," Thor said standing with his arms crossed.

"But…." Yui then saw Hades. "Hades-san, are you interested in any clubs?"

"I am interested in the… the astronomy club," he said simply.

"The astronomy club! That's great! Then you'll be in the astronomy club-"

"No, I won't be joining a club…. You asked if I was interested in any clubs, so i simply answered with the astronomy club."

"But…." she started.

"I do not intend to participate in group activities. If that is what clubs are, then I shall pass." With that, Hades left the room.

The next morning, Dionysus and I spent our time watering the garden. Dionysus, of course, planted grapes and I planted roses.

"Grow up big," Dio said as he watered his plants. I giggled as I watched him.

Dionysus accidentally turned while watering the plants and water went over the wall. On the other side was Hades, Balder, Apollon, and a soaked Yui.

"Sorry! You didn't get wet, did you?" Dio said.

"Idiot!" I said as I ran over to Yui.

"She's wet! You drenched the fairy, Dee-Dee!" Apollon said.

"Are you okay?" Balder asked.

"Are you okay, Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"Shut up!" I growled pushing the two boys away from Yui. "Come on, Yui. Let's go get you a change of clothes," I said grabbing her hand and walking away from the boys who tried to follow. I turned around and pointed at them. "STAY!" They all stopped and Yui and I left.

"I'm sure Dio didn't mean to get you wet like that, Yui. I was watching. It was an accident."

"It's okay, Aphrodite-san," she smiled weakly.

"AW! You're so cute!" I said with dream filled eyes. "I'd hug you, but you're wet."

"That's alright."

"Anyways, let's get you cleaned up."

I went with Yui as she changed into her gym clothes and soon afterwards we were on our way to class.

"Could this actually be Hades-san's misfortune after all, and not just a coincidence?" she asked herself quietly enough it was hard for me to hear. I decided to act as if I didn't hear her. Ahead of us we saw Loki and Thor. "Loki-san, thor-san, are you on your way to school?" Yui asked running up to them.

'_I do not run,' _I thought to myself as I continued to walk at my same pace as I listened to them talk.

"Morning practice for the going home club," Loki said confusing Yui. "But aren't we just taking a walk?" He asked Thor.

"You started this," Thor started.

"Yeah, but…"

"Why are you wearing your gym clothes, Kusanagi?" Thor asked curiously.

"Do we have P.E. for first period?" Loki asked next.

"No, that isn't it…"

"I've been waiting for you," Dionysus said gaining our attention.

"You're wearing your gym clothes, Fairy!" Apollon said happily as always.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," Dionysus said calmly. I then walked up beside Loki and listened for a moment.

"No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. it was my fault," Yui said looking down with a sad expression.

Growing irritated, I started walking away, ignoring the two other Greek gods. I made my way to the garden to see my roses. I went up to the still green bush and kneeled down. I touch the leaves gently trying to calm down. I growled to myself and turned from the roses and left the garden. I glared at the grape vines as I past them and made my way to the gate that lead to the forest.

I walked through the forest until I reached a tree that sat next to a small pond. The tree had a smooth side, as if made to be a chair. I sat down watching the ripples in the pond, and the beautiful flowers around the edge of the forest. "They are all the same," I muttered to myself.

I don't know how long i just sat gazing at the pond, but when I finally realized what time it was, I just looked up at the sky. "The stars really are a sight to see," I said letting out a gentle sigh before smiling softly.

"Aphrodite?" I jumped up and looked behind me.

"Takeru? What are you doing here?"

"Um…" he seemed to be stumbling over his words. "I was just exploring…. So what is this place?" he asked obviously changing the subject.

"Just a pond I found not that long ago. I come here to think," I explained looking back out at the water that reflected the night sky.

"Is that why you weren't in class today? You came out here to think?" He questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was out here thinking," I lightly growled. "Now, if you have no real business with me, I'll be going." I turned to face him, but didn't meet his gaze. Instead I looked past him to where I was planning to walk.

Takeru stepped into my path making me meet his gaze. "What happened?"

"What?" I said as I looked at him astonished.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" he said bluntly.

"Yes, something is wrong. You are in my way."

"That is not why you came out here, in the middle of the forest, to think."

"It's not your problem so leave me alone!" I tried to step around him, but he just blocked me again.

"No."

"What? No? Get outta my way!" I challenged him.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't come to class today!"

We glared at each other for a while. "You really want to know?" I asked leaning in closer to his face that was just an inch higher than mine. He was silent as he watched me. I bit my lip and glanced at his lips before looking back into his eyes. "I got irritated," I said before spinning around him, only to feel his arms wrap around my waist holding me to my spot.

"Why did you get irritated to the point of ditching school?"

"You're all the same to me. All you ever do is take the hearts of young ignorant girls and then break their hearts, make them suffer." My hand found its way around the necklace on my neck. "He made me suffer, and it made me realize, they all made me suffer. I thought maybe all of you were different. That you cared. But when something new and shiney appears you all run to play with it, and I am left to suffer."

Takeru pulled me into his chest, hugging me. My body went rigid from surprise. "I understand your pain. It's alright. I know the feeling of being left behind to hurt on your own." My body went limp as my face softened into sadness.

'_Someone understands?' _I thought gently. I felt the hot tears run down my face as he held me firmly, but not to the point where it hurt. "No!" I push him away. "Liar! Don't even try to comfort me! I know how you look at Yui! I know that you don't care! You don't know my pain!"

"Aphrodite…." he reached out to me.

_Smack! _I hit his hand away from me as I glared at him. "Don't talk to me." I then ran around a stunned Takeru and headed back to the academy and straight to my dorm.

As I walked through the hall, almost to my room, I heard someone call out my name. Instead of turning around and seeing who it was, I bolted to my room and locked the door behind me. I heard footsteps run after me and stop outside my door.

"Princess…? Dite-Dite, I know you're in there," I heard Apollon's voice say. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"..." I didn't answer him as I leaned against the door and slide to the ground.

"Come on, Princess. Talk to me."

"..."

I heard Apollon sigh, "Well, if you want to talk, my door is always open." I then heard his footsteps fade away down the hall.

I stayed like that for at least an hour before I stood up. I started to hear voices down the hall, and quietly unlocked my door and peeked outside my room. Down the hall was Apollon and Yui talking happily. I then closed my door again and went to sit at my desk looking at myself in the mirror. I sighed placing my head against my hand that was supported by my elbow resting on the desk. "Always open…. Of course. Apollon… Dio… even Hades, have all fallen head over heel for Yui. I'm sure the other gods have fallen for her charms as well. It's almost a curse that a god will fall for a human only to be broken by their selfish hearts…. But I guess Yui isn't like that. She doesn't want to hurt anybody. But someone will always get hurt in the game of love. I, of all people, should know." I gave another sigh before getting ready for bed.

"I wish I could just get rid of this pain…." I muttered before drifting off into sleep.

"_Aphrodite, my love!" He held out a thin box towards her as she walked up in her long white and golden dress. "This is for you."_

"_Andros, you didn't have to get me anything…. So what did you get me?" _

"_You'll have to open it to see," he smiled, but this smile wasn't like his usual smiles. It was different, nervous and excited in a bad way. She tilted her head before taking the box from his hands._

_She opened it to see a black necklace with three pink jewels. "It's beautiful, Andros," she smiled happily. _

"_Here, let me help you put it on," he said holding out his hands. She handed the necklace back to him and held up her long blonde hair as she turned her back to him. He carefully put the necklace around her neck. Once he finished he kissed the back of her neck._

_Horrible pain shot through her spine and she fell to the ground. "Andros…." she called in a weak and pained voice. "What... have you done?"_

"_He gave you what you rightfully deserved," a female voice said from the forest. Another female, this one with long black hair, stepped out of the shadows with evil pride in her eyes._

"_You!" she growled. "You're using him, aren't you?!"_

"_No, she's not." The blonde girl on her knees looked up at her beloved._

"_What?" she said weakly._

"_I sought her out. I was your demise," he said his face filled with happy revenge._

"_Why…?" Tears now streamed down her face. "No…." Her head dropped as she looked down at her hands that were covered in dirt._

"_Why? Because you, the goddess of beauty and love, have toyed with human hearts for far too long! Your appearance may be appealing to the eye of man, but your heart is what makes you ugly," he explained in a voice she found deranged. _

"AHHHH!" I shot up from my bed and found myself covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I brought my hand up to my face and felt the hot tears that fell from my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and allowed my tears to fall silently. Even my screams were not heard, as no one came to see what was wrong….


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I didn't go to class either. Instead I covered my window with the curtains and kept my door locked. That morning Apollon came to my door.

"Dite-Dite? Aren't you coming out to go to class? It's not smart to miss classes. You'll get behind in class."

'_It seems all he cares about is Yui and graduation.' _I thought to myself.

"Please come out?"

"..."

"Princess," he whined. "Pleease?"

I didn't move from my bed.

"Are you sick? Not feeling well?"

I rolled over and to face the wall. After a few minutes Apollon told me he had to leave for class, but that he would be back at lunch to check on me.

And as he said, Apollon came to check on me at lunch, but this time he brought Dionysus and Hades. They all tried to get me to come out of my room, but I just stayed silent as I flipped through a few human books at my desk. Once lunch began to end, they left. '_Obviously, class is more important than me...'_

Once class ended, Dionysus came to my door. "Princess, are you going to come water your roses? They are looking a little dry."

"..."

"Aphrodite… what's wrong? No one's seen you for two days now and you haven't said a word when we come to see you." I turned my head to look at the door. I looked at the window seeing the small bits of light that came through the curtains. "Why don't you come out to eat at least? You won't even have to talk. We won't ask any questions." I thought about it for a moment, I was a little hungry, but I didn't think I could eat anything and keep it down at the same time. "Well, if you aren't coming out, I'm not leaving. I'll be here by the door, if you want to go get food." I looked at the door confused and startled for a minute before turning away and started re-reading my books.

It started light, but I heard Dionysus' voice begin to sing. (h watch?v=mH7CT-ndpcs) I joined in when a female voice would sing and slowly made my way to my door. I heard Dionysus stand up from his sitting spot on the floor and stand outside of my door. I stood on the other side hesitating on whether I should open the door. I heard him continue singing and placed his hand on the door. I sang after him in the duet and gently placed my fingers on the door where Dionysus' hand probably was.

When we reached the end of the song, I moved my hand to the doorknob and lightly twisted it, making a small _click _sound. As soon as he head the click of the lock, he threw open the door and pulled me into a hug. "Please, don't do this to yourself again." I stayed limp in his arms.

"You said no talking," I said with no emotion as he let go.

"Right, let's go get you some food," Dionysus said letting go of me and watching me as he began to walk, making sure I was following.

My face stayed blank as we walked silently. We mostly made our way to the cafeteria without running into anyone, but Takeru.

He walked towards us and looked up surprised when he saw me. "Aphrodite," he said softly. Dionysus and I walked past him without a word. I could feel his gaze on my back as we entered the cafeteria.

Once inside, I went and got a small and simple salad. Dionysus was sitting down with Hades. I went over and joined them, sitting down quietly before picking at my salad slowly. I glanced up at Dionysus who looked like he was having a hard time holding his tongue. I then looked at Hades who was just keeping me company like I wanted. Hades was always good to be around when I just wanted someone next to me who wouldn't ask questions or try to cheer me up.

After eating about ¼ of my salad, I stood up and threw it away walking outside. I noticed the sun was setting and coloring the sky with beautiful colors. I walked to the gardens in the academy and run my hands through the bushes.

I then did what always made me feel better. I sang. ( watch?v=9UjXWAt78-4) I walked around a fountain letting my fingers glide over the water's surface. I gently turn and dance slowly, letting out my feelings in the only way I really know how.

I then felt my blonde hair grow out longer, all the way down to ankles, it's original length. This pain was the pain of heartbreak, and I, of all the gods, could understand a human's pain when they were betrayed by the person they loved most. The beads on my head broke and disappeared. The earrings, however, remained.

Unknown to me as I sang, two pairs of eyes watched and listened to my song. Dionysus sat nearby, hidden by a tree. Dionysus had followed me after I left the cafeteria to make sure I didn't do anything stupid in his other, Takeru, stood a bit farther off. He had heard the golden voice and went to find it. When he saw me in the distance, he stopped and watched from the distance.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I finished singing my song filled with the heartbreak feeling of betrayal. I sat down on the edge of the fountain to look up at the now dark sky. I sigh as I hear footsteps. I look down to see Dionysus approaching me. "Princess…." He came over and held his arms open to me, inviting me for a hug.

I looked down and stood up walking away. I headed to my dorm room with a worried Dionysus behind me, and a hesitant Takeru nearby.

I make my way down the hall and to my room where I get ready for bed. I hum my song a little bit as I lay down and sing myself to sleep.

_Her hand flies up to her neck and she yanks at the jewelry. "Why won't it come off?!" she exclaims._

"_It won't come off until you truly feel love and the curse will not only destroy your love, but your mind as well," the crazy woman said._

_Rage grew in her eyes as she looked up from the ground. She raised her arms and a red light began to grow in her hands. She pointed her hands at each of them and the light left her hands and went to hit them. Right before the light hit them, it stopped, and flew back at her. It hit her right in the chest and flung her backwards. "UGHH!" _

_They both laughed. "As long as you wear that necklace, you can't touch us, and no one can touch us if you ask them to," the male explained. "Now you will have to know the pain of watching the one you love be with another," he laughed. He then turned to the girl with black hair and kissed her passionately in front of blonde._

"AHHH!" I shot out of bed, once again, in a cold sweat and fast breathing. A tapping sounded at the window. I jumped and quickly walked over to the window, pulling the curtains out of the way. "Takeru?" I opened the window and looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing here?" He stood there stunned, and it was almost like he was thinking, even with my skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, I was still beautiful with my now full length hair.

"I was walking by and heard you scream. What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worry written all over his face.

"It was just a dream, that's all."

"Dreams don't make a person scream like that. Nightmares do," Takeru said as he grabbed the edge of the window and pulled himself into my room. I backed up startled.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled.

"Come on," Takeru said looking away from me embarrassed. He took my hand and lead me over to the bed where he laid down with me and just held me. "Sleep," he commanded.

I rolled my eyes with a bit of a smile. "Fine, but only because your face is adorable when it's red like that," I giggled softly.

"My face is not red!" He argued tilting his face away from mine. I giggled again.

"You're right, it's pink," I teased.

"Just go to sleep," he said laying his head down and closing his eyes as he held me.

We both then fell asleep together, just enjoying each other's warmth.

The next morning, Takeru woke me up early. "Aphrodite," he said as my eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" I answered running my fingers through my now long blonde hair.

"I have to go running now, but today will you please come to class?" he asked propping himself up with his elbow.

"I'll think about it," I mumbled turning to look at him. "Have a good run," I said with a gentle smile.

Takeru then left to go for his run and I got up to get ready for class.


End file.
